


Quinnaby

by PapperZombie



Series: Quinnaby [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Poetry, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: This is a story my older sister wroteWho is Quinnaby
Series: Quinnaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210208





	Quinnaby

Quinnaby

First it was red and full of pain, and then there black and darkness, emptiness soon followed though I expected anger, as It entered

“shall I converse with you?”

“only for a short while to fell your need.”

“Who was that?”

“That is Quinnaby.”

Quinnaby is strange.

Quinnaby is uncanny because it likes roses.

Quinnaby is queer because it likes red.

Quinnaby is eerie because it likes ropes.

Quinnaby is unusual because it likes keened edges.

“[1]Why Quinnaby?”

Quinnaby is ...

Quinnably likes roses because it loves thorns.

Quinnaby likes red because it colors the dead.

Quinnaby likes ropes because it decorates the trees.

Quinnaby likes keened edges because it always leaves a sting,

“Lily Loves Quinnaby.”

Lily loves Quinnaby because Quinnaby holds autumn leaves.

Lily loves Quinnaby because Quinnaby speaks to the trees.

Lily loves Quinnaby because he brings gift for the nape.

Lily loves Quinnaby because Quinnaby is just so strange.

“Why does Lily love Quinnaby?”

Quinnaby holds autumn leaves in his hands for Lily.

Quinnaby speaks to trees in hope of conversing with you and we.

Quinnaby Gifted strings and hands for the invaders of Lily.

Quinnaby is strange to everyone but practicurly to Lily.

[i]“Are we done?”

“Not quite”

“One last request?”

“Could you place Quinnaby and Lily in category”

“Fine., Lily is that of a Horror, and Quinnaby is that of a beast,

A master and pet weave their way through life by taking others lights

hoping for a challenge waiting for theirs to ignite.

Good enough?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Now close your eyes and rest.”

I did as I was told I felt a little less empty perhaps because I knew someone was more empty than me.

[1]

[i]


End file.
